


Second Date

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: A Series Of Dates [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Het Relationship, Implied Intimacy, Implied Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into a small series of dates between Sentinel and Elita-1,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Date

**Author's Note:**

> Just the second piece in the, hopefully, small series from Sentinel's point of view.

Title: A Series of Dates - Second Date  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairing: Elita 1, Sentinel, ensemble; implied Elita 1/Sentinel  
Summary: A look into a small series of dates between Sentinel and Elita-1,  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: het, implied intimacy  
Notes: Just the second piece in the, hopefully, small series from Sentinel's point of view.

0000  
  
He was surprised that she had agreed so willingly to their first date.

Their dates together were more interesting that even the apparent fake "dates" that others would simply have just to mess with him. Elita at least knew how to have a good time to wherever they would decide to go.

Sure he had known that he was one of the best looking mechs in the Academy and that some femmes had wanted to be with him more than most ever did. Elita was different from the ones who wanted him badly and tried to gain his attentions.

One femme in particular, that he hadn't even bothered to get the name of, had tried rather hard to gain his attentions.

She might have successfully gotten his attention, but not in the way that she had expected it to play out. She wouldn't be the one to hold his spark in her hands.

That was meant for Elita and her alone. His spark now held a beat that was similar to hers. His feelings for this femme felt truer than they had for any other Cybertronian that he had met during his functioning.

She was his and he was hers.


End file.
